kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gjuha Arbërishte
Arbërisht ose arbërishte është dialekt i gjuhës shqipe që flitet nga Arbëreshët, një komunitet shqiptar që jeton në jugun italian. Klasifikimi Arbërishtja buron nga dialekti Toskë që flitet në Shqipërinë jugore, flitet në jug të Italisë në rajonet e Kalabrisë, Molise, Apulia, Bazilikata, Kampanja, Abruci dhe në Sicili. Të gjitha dialektet janë të lidhura ngushtë me njëri-tjetrin, por nuk janë plotësisht të i kuptueshëm reciprokisht. Gjuha Arbëreshe përmban shumë forma të vjetra mesjetare shqiptare nga para pushtimit otoman të Shqipërisë në shekullin e 15. Ajo gjithashtu ruan disa elemente të gjuhës greke, duke përfshirë fjalorin dhe shqiptimin. Ajo gjithashtu ka ruajtur disa karakteristika konservatore që janë humbur në rrjedhë e Toskë shqiptare. Për shembull, ajo ka ruajtur disa rrokje-fillestar bashkëtingëllore grupe të cilat janë në standard shqiptar bërë më të thjeshtë (cf. Arbërisht gluhë 'glu.xə ("gjuhë") vs shqiptar gjuhë standard 'ɟu.hə). Ajo duket shumë më e vjetër se standard shqiptar, por është për të shkruar është duke përdorur të njëjtin alfabet shqiptar si standard. Arbërisht ishte zakonisht i quajtur 'Albanese' (shqip në gjuhën italiane) në Itali deri në vitet 1990. Deri kohët e fundit, kishte vetëm Arbërisht folësit nocione shumë të papërcaktuar rreth asaj se si të lidhura me ose pa lidhje me gjuhën e tyre ishte në gjuhën shqipe. Deri në vitin 1980 Arbërisht ishte vetëm një gjuhë e folur, me përjashtim të saj shkrim e përdorur në Kisha Katolike Bizantine, dhe nuk kishte asnjë Arbëreshë njerëz praktike lidhja me standard të gjuhës shqipe që përdoret në Shqipëri, si ata nuk e përdorni këtë formular me shkrim apo në media. Kur një numër i madh i emigrantëve nga Shqipëria ka filluar të hyjnë në Itali në vitet 1990 dhe hyri në kontakt me komunitetet lokale Arbëreshë, ngjashmëritë dhe dallimet qenë për herë të parë e bëri të njohur. Ka ndjenja të përziera ndaj "shqiptarëve të reja". Që nga vitet 1980, disa përpjekje janë organizuar për të ruajtur trashëgiminë kulturore dhe gjuhësore të gjuhës. Arbërisht ka qenë nën një rënie të ngadalshme në dekadat e fundit, por tani është duke përjetuar një ringjallje në shumë fshatra në Itali. Figura të tilla si Zef Skirò Di Maxho kanë bërë shumë punë të librave shkollore dhe mjeteve të tjera të të mësuarit të gjuhës në gjuhë të prodhuar dy libra 'Udha e Mbarë' dhe 'Udhëtimi', të dyja përdoren në shkolla në fshatin Piana degli Albanesi. Zhvendosje kuptimesh Ndërsa marrëdhëniet midis Arbërisht dhe Shqip është ngushtë, të dy nuk janë sot 100 % njësoj ka edhe miq te, për shembull : Tipare karakterizuese Arbërishtja ruan disa karakteristika të cilat e karakterizojnë atë ne krahasim me Shqipën, e folur në Shqipëri. Shqiptimi ;Ë Letra "Ë" është e theksuar si ose një Schwa ə ose si ʊ̜. Pra fjala "Arbëresh" është e theksuar ose ɑɾbəɾ'ɛʃ ose ɑɾbʊ̜ɾ'ɛʃ në varësi të folme. ;Gj Letra "Gj" është e theksuar si ʲ sesa ɟ i Shqip. Prandaj, fjala "gjithë" është e theksuar ʲ iθ sesa ɟiθ. ;Gj te GL Në disa fjalë, letra "Gj" në një fjalë në Shqip zëvendësohet me "GL" në Arbërisht; p. sh. "glet" nuk "gjet" (ai / ajo duket si ...). ;H Letra "H" është e theksuar si x shëndosha në gjuhën greke: χαρά xara, "gëzim." Si e tillë, e shqiptar fjalën "Ha" është theksuar: xɑ, nuk hɑ pasi kjo është në Shqip. ;HJ Arbërisht ka një tingull të theksuar ʲ. Prandaj, fjala "Hjedh" (hedh) është e theksuar ʲ ɛð. Kombinimi HJ është i pranishëm në disa fjalë Shqip, por nuk është trajtuar si një letër të veçantë të shkrimit pasi kjo është në Arbërisht. ;J te NJ Nė kohën e tashme Arbërisht tregues për "mua" (dmth. unë punojë) është shënuar me fjalën duke i dhënë fund në "NJ", ndërsa në Shqip normalisht kjo është shënuar nga "J". Pra, "të bëj" është "shkó'nj '" në Arbërisht dhe "shkoj" në Shqip. ;Ll Letra "ll" është e theksuar si ɣ tingëllojë si në greqisht: γάλα ɣala "qumësht." Si e tillë, shqiptare fjala "Llah" (për të ngrënë deri mbushën) është theksuar: ɣɑx, nuk ɫɑh si në Shqip. ;Q Letra "Q" është e theksuar si "kj" ʲ jo Shqip shqiptim c. Fjala "Qiell" është e theksuar ʲ iɛɣ sesa ciɛɫ. ;Q te KL Në disa fjalë, letra "Q" në një fjalë në Shqip zëvendësohet me "KL" në Arbërisht; p.sh. "klumësh" nuk "qumësht". ;Y te I Në Arbërisht y shqiptar është zëvendësuar nga i. Për shembull "ty" është e theksuar "ti", "hyni" është e theksuar "hini" Theksi Theksi në Arbërisht është zakonisht në rrokjen e parafundit rrokje, si në Italian dhe Shqip. Megjithatë, Arbëreshet priren të tingëllojë disi sardenjas kur flasim shqiptare apo edhe italiane. Ata shqiptojnë fjalë me një theks të veçantë që u lejon atyre të dallohen në mesin e shqiptarëve nga Shqipëria dhe të tjera të italianëve. Fjalori Arbërisht ka shumë fjalë të vjetra të cilat i kanë zhdukur qysh nga Shqipja e vjetër ose kujtohen nga të moshuarit ose gjenden në tekstet e vjetra. te këtilla fjale hasen ne dialektet e shqipes. Shumë nga këto fjalë mund të jenë të greke origjinës, ose të paktën të ndajnë të njëjtat etimologji përkatëse si fjala greke. Shembull: * haristís i (Falenderoj) ndahen me greke "εὐχαριστῶ" ˌ xaristo̞ ka kuptimin e "Faleminderit." * parkalés i (lyp) ndahen me greke "παρακαλώ" pa rakalo̞ do të thotë "ju lutem." * hórë xɔ'ɾə (fshat) ndahen me greke "χωρα" do të thotë "tokës", "fshat kryesore". por shih edhe Hore-Vranisht * amáhj ʲ ka kuptimin e "luftës" ndahet me greke "μάχη" ma'xi do të thotë "betejë." Emri Emri rrjedh nga Arbërishte etnike emrin "Albanoi", i cili nga ana e tij, vjen nga vendi emrin "Arbëria" (greqisht: Άρβανα), i cili në moshë e mesme të referuara në një rajon, në atë që është sot Shqipëri (Babiniotis 1998). Ekuivalentet e saj amtare (Arbërorë'',Arbëreshë dhe të tjerët) që dikur ishin të vetë-klasifikimin e shqiptarëve në përgjithësi. Të dy "Arbëria" dhe "Albania/Albanese" shkojnë prapë në emër të mëtejshme që nga forma antikitetit. Klasifikimi Italo-Arbërisht është zbritur nga Arvanitika, e cila është e nën-madhi dialekt e Arbërisht, pjesë e dialektit Toskë të grupit shqiptarEthnologue, Joseph (1999). Ky ishte sjellë në jug Greqi vonë gjatë mesjetës nga njerëzit të cilët zgjidhen nga ajo që është sot jugore Shqipëri dhe Epir, dhe pastaj është marrë në Itali nga atje. Italo-Arbërisht ka ruajtur disa fjalë të njëjta me fjalët greke' dhrom' 'rrugë', nga δρόμος;' Ne' 'po', nga ναι, në fshatin e Greci. Italo-Arbërisht dhe greko-Arbërisht kanë një bazë fjalorin reciprokisht i kuptueshëm, i pakuptueshëm e elementeve të të dy dialektet rrjedhin nga përdorimi i italian ose grek forma moderne në mungesë të amtare ato. Arbërisht e cila është e folur është mjaft i larmishëm brenda në nën-dialekte, dhe nuk më tej drejt standardizimit të përbashkët (të folur ose me shkrim) standard Arbërisht ka ndodhur. Në të njëjtën kohë, Arbërisht folësit standard nuk përdorin standarde shqipe si gjuhën e tyre ose, pasi ato janë në përgjithësi nuk di shkrim e këndim në ortografi standarde shqipe, dhe nuk janë raportuar të përdorin në gjuhën e folur në mediat shqiptare standard. Në këtë kuptim, atëherë, nuk është funksional Arbërisht varur standard shqiptar si një ''dachsprache ("gjuhë çati"), në mënyrën se si dialekte të gjuhës kombëtare brenda vendit, zakonisht janë të njëjta. Sistemi i shkruar Gjuha e shkruar nuk është zakonisht jashtë kishës dhe disa familjeve me arsim të lartë, por zyrtarët janë tani duke përdorur standardin Alfabetin shqip, e cila përdoret në rrugë shenjat në fshatra, si dhe mësohen në shkolla. Mostrat e gjuhës Përemrat Disa fjali Falem = Tungjatjeta Çë bën ? = Çfarë ke ? Si rri ? = Si je ? U jam ndutu mirë, naní ngë jam e bënj mosgjë = unë jam shumë i mirë, unë nuk jam duke bërë asgjë tani. Tė haristis, ti je mirë ? = Tė falënderoj, dhe a jeni mirë ? O, midhéma mirë jam = Po, unë jam i mirë gjithashtu. Flet arbërisht ? = A flet arbërisht ? Ka vjen ? = Nga jeni ? Vinj ka Palermë = Unë jam nga Palermo Zotrote ë arbëresh ? = A jeni Arbëresh ? Jam gjymsë gjymsë, mëma jime ë arbëreshe ma i játi tim isht lëti = Unë jam gjysma gjysma, nëna ime është Arbëresh por babai im është italian. Ahierna zotrote isht edhé arbëreshë, ka kij vetëm pak gjak ! = Prandaj jeni Arbëreshë gjithashtu, mjafton vetëm të ketë një pak gjak ! të parkales = Ju lutem Gëzonem të e njoh = e kënaqur që u njohëm Mirë menatë = Mirë mëngjes Shihemi njíze = Shihemi së shpejti Si i thonë ? = Si e keni emrin ? Mua më thonë Marieja = Quhem Mëria O / ëj = Po (Piana degli Albanesi) Ara = Po (Santa Cristina Gela) Ora = Po (Contessa Entellina) Shërbesa e Kurorës Zoti ("zoti do të thotë "prifti") : Gjergj, do ti të marrëshë për grua Marieja çë ke këtú te ana, si urdhuron Klisha Shejte, e të qëndrosh lidhur me atë në të mirën si edhé në të ligën gjithë ditët e gjellës tënde? Dhëndërri : O, e dua ! Zoti : Bekuar kloft Perëndia jínë ka herë, naní e për gjithëmonë e për jetë të jetëvet. Populli : Amín. Zoti : Në paqe parkalesjëm t'ën Zonë. Populli : Lipisí, o i Madh'yn'Zot (Madh'yn'Zot do të thotë "Zoti") Bekimi të unazavet Zoti : Me këtë unazë shërbëtori i Perëndis Gjergj lidhet me shërbëtorën e Perëndis Lina në embër të Atit, të Birit e të Shpirtit Shejt. Zoti jepë krinjët e këndon Msalmin 127 : Të limë atá çë i trëmben t'ynë Zoti e çë jecjën te udhët e Tij. Lëvdi tij, o i madh'yn'Zot, lëvdi tij. Dhóksa si, o Theós imón, dhóksa si Glory to you, our God, glory to you. Se ti do të hashë bukën e shërbëtyrës s'duarvet tote. Lumë ti e fatbardhë do të jeshë. Jotë shoqe do të jet si dhri me pemë te muret e shpis tënde. Bijët tatë si degë ullinjësh rrethë triesës tënde. Shi këstú do të jet bekuar njeriu çë ka trëmbësirën e Perëndisë. Shënime Referenca *Babiniotis, Georgios (1985): Συνοπτική Ιστορία της ελληνικής γλώσσας με εισαγωγή στην ιστορικοσυγκριτική γλωσσολογία. concise history of the Greek language, with an introduction to historical-comparative linguistics'' Athens: Ellinika Grammata. *Babiniotis, Georgios (1998), Λεξικό της Νέας Ελληνικής Γλώσσας of Modern Greek". Athens: Kentro Lexikologias. *Breu, Walter (1990): "Sprachliche Minderheiten in Italien und Griechenland." minorities in Italy and Greece". In: B. Spillner (ed.), Interkulturelle Kommunikation. Frankfurt: Lang. 169-170. *GHM (=Greek Helsinki Monitor) (1995): "Report: The Arvanites". Online report *Gordon, Raymond G. (ed.) (2005): Ethnologue: Languages of the world. 15th edition. Dallas: SIL International. Online database *Hammarström, Harald (2005): Review of Ethnologue: Languages of the World, 15th Edition. LINGUIST List 16.2637 (5 Sept 2005). Online article Vol. II. Livadia: Exandas, 1999 PDF. *''Η Καινή Διαθήκη στα Αρβανίτικα: Διάτα ε Ρε'' New Testament in Arvanitika'. Athens: Ekdoseis Gerou. No date. *Kloss, Heinz (1967): "Abstand-languages and Ausbau-languages". Anthropological linguistics 9. *Salminen, Tapani (1993-1999): Unesco Red Book on Endangered Languages: Europe. http://www.helsinki.fi/~tasalmin/europe_report.html#Arvanitika. *Strauss, Dietrich (1978): "Scots is not alone: Further comparative considerations". Actes du 2e Colloque de Language et de Litterature Ecossaises, Strasbourg 1978. 80-97. *Thomason, Sarah G. (2001): Language contact: An introduction. Washington: Georgetown University Press. Online chapter *Trudgill, Peter (2004): "Glocalisation sic and the Ausbau sociolinguistics of modern Europe". In: A. Duszak, U. Okulska (eds.), Speaking from the margin: Global English from a European perspective. Frankfurt: Peter Lang. Online article Lidhje të jashtme *Ethnologue Kategoria:Gjuhë në Itali Arbërishte Kategoria:Gjuha shqipe Kategoria:Arbëresh an:Luenga arbëreshë br:Arvaniteg en:Arbëresh language es:Dialecto arbëreshë is:Arvaníska ru:Aрбaрёж sv:Arberesjiska